


27

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read, we die like shieldmaidens haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: 27 settings with all the brothers (not Magnus, sorry for the fans) and you as their girlfriend. Each chapter contains the settings with each brother.
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most heterosexual thing I've ever written, I am- not a fan, to be honest. Also, I'm posting this on Christmas, goddamn. Have fun with it!

_**BAKING**_ 🧁🍰🎂  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- always asks you to bake brownies; he thinks they're the best

\- will help you stir the batter when your arms get tired 

\- you once asked him if he wanted to help decorate a cake; it was absolutely horrible and you couldn't gift it to your parents like you wanted because Bjorn literally just poured pink sprinkles all over it... 

\- will only eat one piece a day because he's very into fitness 

\- will sneak into the kitchen at night to eat a big piece and feel guilty afterward 

\- will also feed you baked goods and cake all day because "your frame is thin enough, love, a piece of cake won't hurt you!" (it will be the third piece of the day though)   
**  
  
  
☀︎ Sigurd **☀︎

\- as soon as he finds an interesting recipe for anything, he'll send it to you and ask you to bake it with him 

\- is a passionate baker 

\- whenever he goes grocery shopping, he buys a pack of fondant and some colorful sprinkles

\- will definitely scold you if you don't follow the recipe 

\- stays up for hours at night watching baking videos   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- wants to bake 24/7 with you

\- actually doesn't help a lot when baking but is plenty of fun to have around

\- will eat so much cake batter that 1) there won't be enough for the actual cake and 2) his stomach hurts a lot and he'll demand belly rubs all day 

\- has had several sugar shocks in your kitchen 

\- once ate a piece of a wedding cake that you made for your friends

\- he had to sleep on the couch that night but he did compliment you on the cake  
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- doesn't really like sweet stuff

\- prefers to bake bread

\- is _really_ into bread; and all kinds of them

\- Banana Bread, Cloud Bread, Baguettes, Ciabatta, Focaccia; all of it. 

\- knows so much about bread and loves to share his knowledge with you

\- will get mad and a little disappointed when you don't listen to his Bread Babbling

\- you have a bread tasting night every other month where you try out new kinds of bread   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- is really bad at baking, like, _really_ bad 

\- but loves to watch you bake and hands you some stuff, but after the Muffin Incident he doesn't actually mix anything or touches any kitchen devices

\- is always amazed at how filigreed you're able to decorate cakes 

\- whenever you bake something, he declares "Baked Breakfast" which means that there'll be cake, cupcakes, or whatever you created will be served for breakfast 

\- he once teased you while you were baking and it ended in a flour fight and a white powdered kitchen 


	2. Having a Movie Night

_**Having a Movie Night**_ 💻🍿🥤  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- picks a ton of action movies 

\- prefers salted popcorn 

\- will fall asleep after the first movie, his head on your shoulder or on your lap 

\- because you're not the biggest action fan, you switch to some rom-com movie, stroking Bjorn's hair 

\- will at some point wake up again, not complain about the change of movies but rather watch the rom-com

\- will get hella invested in the rom-com and maybe, just maybe, even read fanfic about the two main characters   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- makes a rule that you take turns in picking the movies

\- picks indie movies where you never really know what's going to happen

\- more than one time you've started a movie and it's gotten really weird and brutal so you stopped it again 

\- always prepares a snack before you start; either home-made popcorn, home-made chips, home-made anything really 

\- will wake you whenever you seem to fall asleep because "the plot is soo good, honey, it's so fucking good, you have to keep up!"   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- is really into splatter and gore movies, which you don't love as much as he does, but you don't mind them 

\- if there's an especially brutal scene, he'll cover your eyes and sing so you don't hear the scream 

\- eats his whole dinner while watching the movies

\- how one can eat while watching Hostel? ask Hitsverk. 

\- he never falls asleep during movie nights, and when you do, he'll pull you towards you to cuddle him while he enjoys Saw   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- loves to watch a series of movies, like The Hunger Games or Maze Runners 

\- has strong opinions on each Harry Potter character

\- will have hour-long discussions with you about Gale "that piece of shit" Hawthorne from Hunger Games

\- doesn't tolerate chips or any other crunchy snack during movie night because "that is SO loud!" 

\- sometimes he gets real annoyed at a movie that you've watched before and he'll put in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, because "that movie fixes everything, babe, if we ever break up, let's just watch that movie and we'll be fine"   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- lets you pick the movies because he doesn't really like and know movies that much

\- prefers TV shows

\- you two watched a whole season of RuPaul's Drag Race in one night and you agree that Katya should have won All Stars 2

\- will get all the blankets of the house and basically build a fluffy fort on the couch 

\- both of you will fall asleep at some point and then you just sleep on the couch for the night, it's not a lot of space but somehow that makes it comfortable 


	3. Working Out

_**Working Out**_ 🥊🏋🏻🤼  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾ 

\- works out a lot. 

\- never asks you if you want to work out with him, but when you ask him, he'll always say yes 

\- will definitely bench-press you without breaking a sweat 

\- secretly loves you watching him workout 

\- always convinces you to drink a protein shake or eat an apple after a workout which you hate but it really does make the whole living healthy thing feel complete  
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- doesn't work out a lot but when he does, he prefers to do it alone

\- is a little self-conscious about his body 

\- will do dance workouts with you though

\- will also go to Pilates with you

\- really doesn't like sweaty-you, will not kiss you before you shower   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- does not work out. 

\- somehow he still keeps his body in nice condition, how the hell?! 

\- loves to watch you work out 

\- will gladly help you stretch ;)

\- thinks sweaty-you is super hot 

\- always convinces you to drink a milkshake or eat some ice cream after a workout, which makes you hate him, but the relaxing time with him after a workout is the best thing ever   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- likes to work out independently because "babe, you're just a little too slow for me"

\- tried a dance workout with you once, had to stop after five minutes because it was too exhausting

\- yet, he's convinced that dancing's not a real sport 

\- doesn't like to kiss sweaty-you but always wants to be showered in kisses after his workouts

\- you try to compromise that with a shared shower

\- that doesn't work with Ivar because he apparently has the trauma of Hvitserk trying to waterboard him in a shower when they were children 

\- after both of you have showered separately, kisses are more than fine, and more than kisses are happening, making y'all sweaty again   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- likes to work out and unlike Bjorn, he does it in healthy regularity

\- always asks you if you want to work out with him and is super happy when you do 

\- whenever you do work out together, he really takes his time to show you how to improve 

\- checks more on your posture and moves instead of working out himself and doesn't mind that all 

\- always wants to shower with you after a workout and do naughty things to you, "because you deserve a reward, baby, you did so well!" 


	4. Helping You With a Work Project

_**Helping You With a Work Project**_ 💻📑📚  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- will offer to help but he knows that he can't really focus on one thing for too long 

\- will rather leave you alone and give you space than force himself to help you

\- will make you a fruit platter and bring it to you while you're working 

\- definitely massages you when you're done, making your whole body and mind relax   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- will always try to find a creative solution for a problem 

\- has a lot of ridiculous ideas but it's cute 

\- will ask you a lot to relax and take a break 

\- will entertain you during these breaks, with music, jokes, kisses, and food   
  
  
  
☂︎ Hvitserk ☂︎ 

\- hates work more than anything 

\- "Baby, what's more important; work or me?"

\- at that moment it's definitely work and therefore you ignore him 

\- he'll pout and whine about it until there's no other option for you than to shut your laptop and hang out with him 

\- while you hang out, he'll guiltily say that it's fine if you really need to work and that he'll try to help

\- you say it's fine, work can wait and kiss him   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- if he's near you, you literally have no chance of working because he needs all the attention

\- he'll do anything; shut down your laptop, hide your books - he'll do what he needs to do 

\- will be a little sulky if you react annoyed at his antics 

\- will make the lost working time up to you by spoiling you and your body; which, let's be honest, is so much better than work   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- will help you with joy 

\- sometimes even asks if there's a new project you need help with 

\- will do anything for you and your work 

\- modeling for an outfit? yes, he will gladly see if this skirt you sewed is too long 

\- measuring tiny cardboard pieces for your architecture prototype? no need to ask twice 

\- do research for a paper? he already went to the library to get all the important books 

\- makes work for you so much easier and you appreciate him so much for that 


	5. Visiting Your Family

_**Visiting Your Family**_ 👪👼♥️  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- is always a little grumpy when you inform him that a family get-together is in order (but is actually just nervous) 

\- thinks that your family hates him 

\- your family adores him

\- all of your cousins (yes, even those with a boyfriend) hit on him 

\- spends most of the time with the men in your family; they will not talk about anything else but sports and just listening to them for five minutes makes you drowsy

\- your niece uses him as a climbing tree and he can't even hide his joy when she's pulling at his arms and legs and head

\- doesn't mind showing affection in front of your family; will kiss you but only if the kids aren't around!   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- is so scared of your family

\- refuses to meet them; that'll need some more convincing than a blowjob (which was fantastic by the way) 

\- only ever met your sister whom he absolutely loves 

\- has met your sister on his own which you found a little weird but they had gone shopping and he'd bought you a real cute pair of shoes 

\- is especially scared of your mom 

\- when you showed your mom pictures of the two of you, she absolutely melted 

\- your dad's a little skeptical because, after almost a year, he hasn't met him 

\- maybe you'll introduce him to your cousin next; take it one at a time   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- is always happy to visit your family

\- the kids adore him because he loves to goof around with them, will never ever be annoyed 

\- the adults in the family like him but they do think that he's a little ridiculous

\- won't mind if nobody laughs at his jokes 

\- loves touching you always and everywhere but surprisingly not around your family because "I don't want them to think that I corrupted you"; will only allow pecks on the cheek all evening   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- is basically best friends with your mom - they just share the exact same humor

\- it has gone as far as the two of them whispering about you and you having to sulk at your dad's side 'cause he's the only other person that understands this kind of harassment 

\- was real afraid at first to meet your family, so he bought gifts for almost everybody (the flowers really did it for your mom) 

\- charmed everyone right away 

\- even though he sometimes seems irritated, the children of the family always want to play with him 

\- he couldn't say no to these little angels and now they're all over him as soon as he steps into the same room; he enjoys the extra attention   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- everyone in the family absolutely loves him except for your grandma who's a little worried because she thinks he's too nice to be real

\- for one half of the evening he'll help the ladies in the kitchen (they begged him to because they know what an amazing chef he is) 

\- the other half he'd spend with the men who already regard him as a brother/son

\- he and the men will argue a lot, voices getting really loud but at the end, they'll always just pat each other's backs and laugh

\- he absolutely adores all your nieces and nephews and sometimes you think that he'd like to spend all evening with them instead of the rest of the family 

\- after you've gone home he'll always rave about your family lovingly, talking about how nice it'd be if both your families met - "imagine how fun a wedding would be!", while looking at you with his unbelievably blue puppy eyes 


	6. Cooking

_**Cooking**_ 🌮🥗🍔  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- was never really into cooking but since you bought him this vegan cookbook he got really into it

\- wants to try a new dish every week but keeps just making your favorite pasta 

\- kinda bad at estimating how much you'll actually eat; always ends up making way too much for the two of you and in one case absolutely not enough; you had to eat half a bag of toast to actually feel full

\- will try to find a healthier alternative whenever you cook something even though your dish already contains zero sugar and lots of vegetables 

\- looks at you real judgementally when you eat takeout food 

\- you two once had a full-blown argument because of takeout food   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- makes weekly cooking with you a date activity 

\- loves cooking with you so much 

\- doesn't really care what you cook as long as its no seafood, he hates seafood so much

\- when you start cooking at 7, you'll still end up eating at 10 because you two get distracted so much; you just dance around the kitchen, make out against the counter or something similar 

\- buys flowers every week, and will tenderly set the table each night, lighting candles and creating the most romantic atmosphere   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- cooking? doesn't know what that is, he only knows takeout food

\- literally eats so unhealthy but by now you convinced him to only get takeout food 2 times a week 

\- is of the firm belief that cooking yourself is a waste of time

\- but does lounge around the kitchen whenever you cook and annoys you because "we could do so much more fun stuff than cooking" 

\- has once tried to surprise you with dinner which he wanted to cook himself but, of course, he burnt it accidentally - you then got take out for dinner   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- doesn't like takeout but can only really cook 3 dishes 

\- always persuades you to cook for him; will use the meanest (alias the dirtiest) means to do that 

\- will always ask if you want bread as a garnish; is ready to bake a loaf of bread at all times 

\- will sometimes send you dishes and ask you to "please baby, you know I'll pay you in my way :p" try to cook them 

\- is willing to cook one of his 3 dishes if you don't have enough time or you don't want to cook   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋ 

\- is an absolute god in the kitchen (and in the bedroom;))

\- loves meat but you did convince him to tone it down a bit 

\- "honey, you know that I love you more than anything but can you not try to season this? there's already enough cardamom in it" 

\- you don't have to do a thing, he will cook every night, whatever you want 

\- dinner together every evening is very important to him

\- always talks about how "one day our children are going to set that table and then they'll make a mess out of it again" with the biggest affection in his voice 


	7. Being at a Party Together

_**Being at a Party Together**_ 🍷🎉🍻  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- feels a little too old to party but if his friends offer, he'll turn up

\- doesn't really like you going to parties alone, so even if he's tired, he'll come with you 

\- will be with you most of the time and when you're not together, he'll still check on you, like every 10 minutes

\- if he and you aren't talking to anyone then he'll most likely use that time to kiss you, no matter if there are people around; they better know who you're there with

\- never drinks a lot but can also hold his liquor so it wouldn't really be that obvious if he drank a little more   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎  
  


\- never goes to parties on his own 

\- sometimes he'll join you if you ask, but you never force him 

\- doesn't really enjoy party music and excessive drinking

\- would rather spend the night in with you and a couple of movies and some snacks

\- will drive you to a party, pick you up and hold your hair like a champion should you throw up   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- goes partying a lot, even when he's not invited

\- always tries to convince you to go with him; will even buy you new clothes to wear for the party "'cause babe, that dress'd make you look so fucking sexy"

\- will keep his arm around you all the time at the party so you don't feel left-alone 

\- always asks you if he can play a drinking game with the boys, in case you don't want to handle drunk-him 

\- you don't mind him drinking a little too much; drunk-him is absolutely clingy and adorable 

\- doesn't mind if you don't want to go; will stay home with you and watch a movie   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- will only go to a party if invited 

\- ponders one hour on the outfit he'll wear and will also check your outfit before you leave 

\- loves cocktails of every kind and is not ashamed of it

\- well maybe a little

\- always gets a little tipsy but never fully drunk because he'd definitely be ashamed of that 

\- will, in fact, not hold your hair if you throw up because he's very sensitive when it comes to throwing up   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- doesn't go partying too often but gets invited a lot 

\- will get along with everybody no matter how long he's known them or if they're strangers

\- drinks a few beers but never gets drunk

\- except that one time where he agreed to play shot roulette and then threw up in your car, what a glorious night 

\- will notice if you don't have fun and will always tell you that it's okay if you want to leave

\- if you do say that you want to leave, then you're outta there in a matter of seconds 

\- if you drink too much, he'll take you home and make sure that you drink enough water


	8. Arguing

_**Arguing**_ 😡 🗣 🌪  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- mostly you two argue about jealousy because he is BIG at it 

\- there have been some nasty fights where you didn't agree to Bjorn not wanting you to hang out with other boys ("not even with the gay ones!?") 

\- needs a while to calm down and maybe overthink what he said 

\- will admit to being wrong and that he's overreacted 

\- will come back to you with flowers and a cheesy apology and tell you that "of course you can hang out with other guys, I'm sorry, I was a bit... intense" 

\- still doesn't like you hanging out with other guys but now he tries to be quiet about it   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- you only argue about the house not being clean enough for him because he's a little clean-freak 

\- if he senses that you're irritable he'll be really careful around you or just try to circumvent you and give you space

\- never gets loud out you but if he thinks you're wrong, he'll have that disappointed puppy face which is maybe even worse 

\- if he's wrong, he'll apologize profusely and ask what he can do to make you forgive him   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- you almost never argue and if you do then it's about super small stuff like who would have been a better actor for a role 

\- is pretty stubborn though and if you ever should have a bigger argument; he'll need quite some time to try to see the matter from a different view 

\- will sulk and demand compensation if you yell at him 

\- will in return offer physical compensation if he yells at you   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- loves to fight with anyone (especially his brothers) but you are the big exception; he would hate to actually have an argument with you because you're way too precious

\- whenever he's a little irritated, he'll tell you so that you can give him space and he won't sour your mood 

\- if you wash his laundry the wrong way he will get passive-aggressively back at you but mostly in fun ways

\- never yells at you, and if he feels that he was a little mean to you he'll apologize and hug you for a while and tell you that he loves you  
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- will be stubborn in an argument but also always has reasonable and elaborate arguments 

\- thinks before he says something! 

\- will roll his eyes at you if you don't share his opinion and in general, behaves a little like a child when you argue 

\- but he will come to reason pretty soon and realize that it's okay not to have the same opinion all the time 

\- will feel super bad if he's made you mad and then cook your favorite dinner and give you gentle kisses 


	9. Visiting His Family

_**Visiting His Family**_ 👨👩👧👧 🌪💕  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- is never too happy to visit his family but once they're all together he thinks it's fun

\- will literally GLEAM when his dad tells him what a pretty and kind person you are 

\- before you met all them he threatened his brothers (especially Ivar) that if they'd tease you or make you uncomfortable in any other way, he would kick their asses 

\- will hold your hand most of the time to comfort himself as well as you 

\- is anxious at first that you wouldn't like his family because they're kind of a mess   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- doesn't really like visiting his family because they can be so exhausting 

\- sometimes finds excuses to not go but if you really want to go, then fine 

\- sees you as an anchor amidst his crazy family

\- will get mad if Ivar says something like, "how can an ugly little bird like you get such a stunning girlfriend?" but doesn't say anything when you put your hand on his leg to calm him down 

\- will actually try to convince you to go to the bathroom with him for making out which you would never do at a family reunion, goddamn, Sigurd!   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- really likes visiting his family and catching up with his brothers 

\- will kiss you in front of everyone; exactly the opposite behavior than when you're visiting your family; to show them how proud and lucky he is to have found you 

\- will sometimes shoot proving glances at his brothers because he wants to show Bjorn and Ubbe that yes, the childish Hvitserk, can find a beautiful girlfriend as well

\- introduced you to his family pretty quickly cause he knew you were the one  
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- sometimes hates meeting his family and will find any excuse not to go 

\- sometimes also looks forward to a get-together for a week 

\- will always be ready to tease and fight his siblings, especially Sigurd, it's just so funny the way he gets mad

\- will tone his teasing down if you tell him so 

\- before you met his family, Ivar told them about how amazing and smart and just overall perfect you are which fortunately you didn't know before you met them because your anxiety would have peaked.  
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- often he's the one to initiate a family meeting, inviting everyone to your place and cooking for everyone 

\- will talk about your latest work success with total pride 

\- will only laugh when the others fight, never defends anyone or joins the argument 

\- when he introduced you to your family, he made sure that they all love you because his family is so important to him and he wouldn't have known what to do if they hadn't liked you 

\- only ever speaks very highly of you and show his whole family how much you mean to him and that he's willing to fight them for you! 


	10. Traveling

_**Traveling**_ ✈️🚗⛰  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- surprisingly loves the beach

\- will do no sportive activity whatsoever when you're on vacation

\- will only relax in the sun and get a sunburn in 2 seconds, no matter how much sunscreen you put on his skin

\- enjoys hotels and all they offer; especially the jacuzzi

\- especially you on his lap in the jacuzzi

\- will eat anything at the hotel buffet, will in fact not care about his diet for a whole week and just eat pancakes with syrup for breakfast   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- is all about local places and treasures in your country

\- when he's bored he'll research interesting places close to you and ask if you want to go

\- doesn't like to use planes or cars; rather uses the bus or the train and doesn't mind the baggage-trouble 

\- tries to get you into the local places as well by looking for the best restaurants and all that but if you really want to go further away, he won't complain

\- makes lists for everything you need to pack do before you leave 

\- really makes you appreciate his love of his home and makes you appreciate your own a little more   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- will ask you randomly on any given day if you wanna go somewhere next week; no matter if it's nearby or overseas 

\- loves to travel to big cities, would love to see Tokyo one day 

\- is like a totally different person when traveling; will prepare a lot, will even read a book about the place you want to go to

\- plans what sights you should see and where you need to eat

\- is super passionate and interested in really finding out about the city, listens to the tour guide as if they were a teacher

\- will be exhausted at the end of the day because he paid so much attention, you can just cuddle him like a teddy bear all night, he won't complain   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- prefers to stay home instead of going far away

\- is scared of slying even though he's never been on a plane before

\- if you propose a vacation, he'll take some time to consider it and research the place whether he thinks it's worth it; if not he'll look for a similar alternative

\- even though he doesn't like traveling too much, he does plan a roadtrip around Europe with you which is going to be minimalistic and absolutely amazing

\- because you want to go to New York so badly, he will just buy two plane tickets one day and force himself to overcome his fear (and he'll keep your offer of joining the mile high club in mind)  
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- is a bit of an organisation freak

\- will pack everything and more than necessary, prints out all tickets and bills to the stuff you booked

\- his baggage is real light; he'll pack like 3 pants and one pair of shoes - it'll leave more space for your stuff so that's fine 

\- secret dream destination is definitely Hawaii

\- it's not really secret because sometimes he'll just go off and talk about Hawaii's perfect beaches and mountains and everything for an hour straight (you will definitely propose it as a honeymoon destination)

\- prefers a cottage over a hotel but as long as you enjoy it and you're with him, he's okay


	11. Guarding Your Friend's Dog

**Guarding Your Friend's Dog** 🐶☀️❤️  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- will need a little bit of conviction before saying yes, but honestly not a lot, and as soon as the dog licks his face, he's delighted 

\- thinks it's important to not humanize dogs but train them 

\- will spoil it anyway

\- "you can't go on the couch or the bed okay? you sleep on your blanket"

\- doesn't have the heart to actually shove the dog off the bed, so it'll sleep on the bed right between you too 

\- buys gallons of dog food even though the dog's only with you for a week 

\- will honestly be a little sad when you have to give it back and will demand to see the fluffy animal at least one time every month  
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- is more of a cats type of person

\- is a little scared of dogs, especially the small ones 

\- will bake cookies for dogs and find a new passion in it (he'll still bake them when the dog is back with its owner; he'll gift them to animal shelters) 

\- will jump a mile high each time the dog barks 

\- will take about one hundred pictures of the dog every day because "he is the most adorable little fluffball I've ever seen!" 

\- doesn't mind giving the dog back but will say thank you because he appreciates the trust of your friend in him and you   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- will one day just show up with a dog, giving you a heart attack until he tells you that it's just your friend's dog and you're just supposed to keep it for a week 

\- wants a dog so bad!!!

\- tries to teach the dog the dumbest but cutest tricks 

\- will put the dog right on the bed each night because there is no way it would sleep on the cold floor all alone 

\- will send you at least 10 dog videos per day and ask "don't you want to be a mother to such an angelic creature??" 

\- tries to tell the friends that the dog ran away just so he could keep it, giving the owners a heart attack until you intervene   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- "will you spend more time with the dog than with me?" the answer was yes but he agreed to take care of it anyway 

\- almost cried when the dog laid on his lap

\- could cry every time the dog does a trick on command

\- "what barbaric people have we been to force these magnificent babies into submission?"

\- buys dog toys and a dog basket (perhaps for the later argument that when you already have all that stuff, you might as well get a puppy) 

\- after you give the dog back, he'll immediately ask if you want to get a puppy cause he'd be down   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- said yes without hesitation because he would do anything for his friends and of course, he sees it as a preparation for possible offspring 

\- treats the dog like a family member 

\- you're pretty sure he contemplated letting the dog sit at the table for dinner but thank god he thought about it again

\- will have full conversations with the dog and maybe even argue if their opinions vary 

\- keeps saying that you can't have a dog before you have children (he has informed you multiple times that the probability of having children is less when you already own a dog)

\- still checks out the animal shelter dogs that want to be adopted every week 


	12. Around His Friends

_**Around His Friends**_ 👅💁🏻♂️🛹  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- his friends are pretty loud and outgoing but not necessarily douches; they will flirt with you though, even if just to rile Bjorn up 

\- knows that his friends only flirt with you to tease him but it still annoys him to no end 

\- has told his friends, like his brothers, that they insult or harass you and they are not his friends anymore, but his enemies

\- will kiss you hard and put his hands all over you in front of his friends, just to be sure that they know 

\- will make sure that you're comfortable with them around and if not then he'll definitely never ask you to hang out with them again   
  
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- his friends are actually mostly girls from his time back at school 

\- tells you right away that they are absolutely no threat for you, he could never even kiss one of those girls on the cheek without crying because it'd be so awkward 

\- his friends absolutely love you and at the first meeting, they compliment you so much on your 

\- will get teased by the girls about having such a beautiful girlfriend (which will remind him of Ivar and then you'll need to take his hand and tell him not to take them serious) 

\- will afterward ask you what you think of them and hopes internally that you like them because they're so important to him   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- his friends are pretty nerdy and shy 

\- he literally bragged so much about you in front of them, telling them how hot you are and when you actually met them, you didn't disappoint ;)

\- introduces you with the biggest pride

\- is more interested in you than in his friends so when you meet, he'll definitely get a few "wow, now that he's got a girl, we're over" while winking at you so you know they're not serious 

\- will try to get you into their club of videogames and he and the boys will feel extra special whenever you agree and take part in their Video Game of the Week Testing   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- only really has one best friend who's kind of a weirdo from Russia but he's very dear to him 

\- he and his best friend do laugh a lot and seem to really have a bond, but when the three of you are together, no one will feel like the third wheel 

\- tells you after the first time meeting him that it's okay if you don't ever want to see him again; he knows that the guy's weird 

\- also tells you so many funny and sweet stories about his friend that you're able to understand him better and think that he's not that bad 

\- will make clear that even if you don't like him, he'll still be his friend because he's loyal to his real friends   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- has very mature friends; all of them with children or most of them married 

\- the girlfriends of his friends will always ask you when you plan to marry or have children

\- when they sometimes bring their babies, you observe them and wish for an addition for your family as well, which Ubbe knows and is more than happy about it 

\- will sometimes be a little uncomfortable around his friends for example when they tell old stories about him (and his party life) - then he'll bury his face in your neck and groan silently while all the others laugh about him and you offer him some comfort 

\- will offer you to plan the next meeting, if you want there to be a next meeting 


	13. Around Your Friends

_**Around Your Friends**_ 🙋♀️💅🌸  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- the girlfriends all think he's extremely hot and in your opinion, they do seem to drool all over him, but either he isn't aware, or he's ignoring it quite

\- will be super aware of your male friends and may accidentally shoot them a rather cold look 

\- once he gets to know your friends a little better, he'll be super into discussing the most diverse things with them 

\- will get invited by all your friends to their parties 

\- lets you kiss and cuddle him in front of your friends and will bear the "awing" and "nawing"   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- will be extremely nervous to meet your friends; he somehow expected them to be all men but when he finds out that they're mostly girls, he's way more relaxed 

\- will make each friend compliments about their hair or style or whatever nice about them, which makes them all love him immediately without thinking he's brownnosing 

\- once the girls figure out how talented he is at baking, they all give him orders for birthdays and ask for tips and tricks 

\- will also get along super well with your male friends because they see that he'd never ever hurt you and they won't need to threaten him to treat you right 

\- will tell you at the end of the day that "you're still my favorite girlfriend" and kisses you   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- will be nervous to meet your friends and will change his outfit about three times before he's happy and thinks that they won't think he's a complete idiot 

\- is really concerned that they won't like him but they all already think that he's incredibly adorable 

\- will say some random thing about space at some time and all your friends will think that he's extremely smart (which he is) 

\- if they ask how you two met, he'll tell the story with full passion and detail 

\- complains after the meet that he wouldn't have needed to get "into this shirt for them to like me! you could have told me that they're super amazing and non-judgemental!" (which you did. about a hundred times.)   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- tries to get out of meeting them for as long as he can because he's sure they won't like him 

\- will take him some time to come out of his shell and be himself around your friends

\- once he does, he'll be the funniest guy to them, though 

\- they'll want to invite him to their next sleepover because they believe he'd be crazy good at gossiping 

\- will feel really good at the end of the day, because he actually feels like he made some new friends and that they all like him and approve of him as your boyfriend   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- has looked very much forward to meeting your friends because he knows that they're an important part of your life and he wants to know that part as well! 

\- introduces himself to every friend with a firm handshake and his cute smile

\- your friends will all absolutely melt away at the introduction and his firm handshake, ugh! 

\- the girls all ask him really random and weird questions like which he'll handle as if they were normal questions 

\- "so do you plan to stay with her forever or are you looking for another girlfriend?" a friend would ask while twirling her hair around her finger to which he would answer, in all seriousness, "oh, I plan to marry this woman some day"


	14. Being/Working Outside

_**Being/Working Outside**_ 🌳🍃🥀  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- does not actually work outside, he works out outside while you garden 

\- will carry heavy things for you and will help you with patches and whatever else you need 

\- would want to have a big house with perhaps a couple of horses a little later in life; really wants possible children to grow up with animals and much space to run around

\- in winter when you're on a walk, he'll just throw a snowball at you and start a whole snowball fight with you, no matter if they're people around   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎ 

\- absolutely loves flowers and anything related to them

\- grows all kinds of flowers and uses them for crafts or he dries them and decorates the house with them 

\- doesn't love the outside as much as most of his brothers; insects annoy him and he gets cold pretty quickly so he'll also enjoy just being inside on the couch, cuddling with you and daydreaming while staring out the window   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- despite being a huge couch potato, he really enjoys being outside in nature

\- has one day had the idea of creating bird-houses for the birds in winter; you thought it was an amazing idea, so all summer long you two will spend some weekends collecting materials and screwing things together so that you got two future-themed, super cool bird-houses in the end 

\- will occasionally surprise you with a picnic where he just packs some food and blankets and then takes you to a beautiful place somewhere in the woods or on a field or by a lake   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- loves long walks and hiking with you; loves to talk while walking - he'll tell you absolutely everything about himself when you're hiking through the landscape

\- will bring binoculars on the walk because he loves to observe birds and define what kind of bird they are 

\- will also tell you tons of random bird facts on a walk 

\- once tried to grow flowers in the garden (he wanted to surprise you with a self-grown bouquet of flowers for your anniversary) but he discovered that he doesn't have a green thumb   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- was very excited about the idea of getting your own garden and to use it for vegetables and flowers and more

\- has his own huge patch for herbs in the garden that he takes great care of (one of his dreams is to one day be able to grow and produce all of his food) 

\- in summer, he'll ask you sometimes if you want to spend the night outside; he built a kind of outside-bed in the garden; to regard the stars 

\- knows a lot about space, stars, and all its stories which he'll quietly tell you when lying under the stars at night, softly lulling you into sleep 


	15. Cleaning the House

_**Cleaning the House**_ 🏠💧🧹  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- is a bit of a clean freak; if you drop your things wherever and never tidy them up, it couldn't be noticed because he tidies up after you without saying anything 

\- is very meticulous at certain things; will change the bed sheets every week (looking at Hvitserk who's fine with changing them twice a year...)

\- he used to vacuum the house every day but it really disrupted your naps so he had to compromise and is now only allowed to vacuum twice a week 

\- even he will agree that loading the dishwasher is disgusting   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- doesn't really like cleaning, but loves decorating the house 

\- will sometimes have phases where he starts to clean a room completely and rearrange everything 

\- will most likely stop in the middle of it; leaving the whole room a complete mess and making himself anxious because of your reaction; will try to keep you going into that room for as long as possible ("the kitchen, Sigurd?? why would you want to move the fridge?")

\- if he does go through with his rearrangement plans before you come home, it's always a nice and beautiful change and a thoroughly cleaned room   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Hvitserk** ☁︎

\- HATES cleaning the house 

\- sometimes you're surprised that he even showers ("eww, babe, don't compare cleaning your body to cleaning the house, they are two completely different things") 

\- the only thing he will clean every week and where he keeps a sorting system: the fridge 

\- whenever you do the grocery shopping, he'll ask you not to sort the items but let him do it; he at least needs order in the cupboards   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- is the only brother with a normal relationship to cleaning

\- will clean if he deems it necessary or if it's just been a while 

\- will tell you if he wants you to clean something because he's done it the last time and you take turns 

\- doesn't mind any kind of chore but he likes to do laundry and doesn't really love cleaning windows   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- despite being mature and responsible (most of the time) he really dislikes tidying up or cleaning 

\- will sometimes _whine_ when you ask him to clean the bathroom or just do the dishes but then you hit him with the argument that in no way you are going to be a housewife and that men too can clean the house 

\- if he had to live alone for a week, you're sure the house would be as if you've left a child in it for a week 

\- will try to make you clean the house in exchange for physical pleasure ;) 


	16. Caring For You When You Feel Bad

_**Caring For You When You Feel Bad**_ 💔🍦🧸  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- will ask what happened and listen to you

\- will pull out some relaxing scented candles and give you a very relaxing massage without getting naughty because he knows that's not what you need at the moment

\- doesn't like to see you sad so he'll try to cheer you up by telling you how amazing you are and how great life in general is

\- will take a soft, sensual, non-sexual shower with you and if you start crying, he'll hug you under the water 

\- will show you videos of baby animals because everyone loves baby animals and he'll screen them on the whole TV like a movie night with baby animals and cuddles  
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- can tell by your mood whether something bad happened or if it's just a sad day

\- keeps your comfort food somewhere in a hidden place - seriously, he whips it out as soon as you frown but you've never found the hiding place

\- will do a whole self-care-day with you with face masks, doing yoga, and drinking lots of water

\- will sing to you and play some soft tunes on the guitar, sometimes even songs written especially for you, and who couldn't be happy with that? 

\- if you've told him on the phone that you're sad and you're not together right now, then he'll send you a stupid selfie and a cute text   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- established a system of "where does it hurt?" to see if it's mental pain (pointing to the head) or physical pain (pointing to the according body part)

\- if it's mental pain, he'll ask if you want to talk about it or just eat a box of ice cream; he always stocks up on ice cream

\- if it's physical pain, he'll get you painkillers and a hot bath, with or without him in it

\- will tell you stupid and hilarious stories about his brothers when you're sad to cheer you up (yes, he will tell you the story about how Bjorn and Ubbe fought for the same girl when in fact she had a twin and they both asked out the wrong girl) 

\- before you to go sleep, he'll take your face in between his hands, look into your eyes and tell you why he loves you so incredibly much  
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- if you cry, he'll get a little panicky at first and ask what's wrong multiple times 

\- gets defensive real quick and one of the first questions is if somebody hurt you and he needs to fight them 

\- will listen to you complain about whatever is wrong for hours and with full attention

\- thinks that going outside to clear your head is important so he'll take you on a walk and if it's winter and he'll throw a snowball at you, then that's a nice way of cheering you up as well

\- will change the bed sheets the night you feel bad, because freshly changed bed sheets make everything better   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- will try to get to the bottom of the problem, therefore will ask you why you feel bad and asks you to talk about your problems 

\- if you tell him about your problem, he'll think about possible solutions and how to make it better from a rational point of view

\- will sense if you really don't want to talk about it and will let it go

\- will hug you tightly for 5 minutes straight and whisper into your ear that it's going to be okay and that he loves you

\- offers to watch a sad movie with you (because he knows that if you're sad already, a sad movie will make you sob and get it all out) and make your favorite food for it

\- will take you into his arms, stroke your head and just silently show you that he's there for you 


	17. Doing Your Hair/Make-Up/Nails For Fun

_**Doing Your Hair/Makeup/Nails For Fun**_ 💄💅💇♀️  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- really wants to try to make your makeup pretty

\- asks you after every utensil you own, what its use is and how to use it in general

\- in the beginning, he'll fix his fails and wipe the mascara on your skin away but he'll get impatient and just leave the blush on your chin, whatever 

\- he'll look at you at the end, shrug, and say "I think it's fine" which seriously makes you wonder why you used to take an hour for your makeup to look perfect when he thinks THIS looks fine...

\- puts your hair in a simple ponytail with the addition of a ton of hairspray which you'll never ever get out with only one shower   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- has had some phases where he watched a lot of makeup tutorials so he's pretty confident 

\- acts as if he knows what he's doing ("now a little contour here..." while drawing circles on your cheeks)

\- the makeup looks good for a beginner but he'll be really disappointed and ask you to put your hair in a bun so it'll look better

\- your makeup won't look better with your hair in a bun so he'll ask for some big earrings

\- your makeup also doesn't look better with big earrings so he'll give up and apologize but just the effort he put made you melt away so you don't even tease him   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- is really excited to do your makeup because he doesn't know anything about it

\- thinks eyeliner and mascara are the same things

\- will give you the scariest red smoky eye ("oh, honey, it might look as if I had punched you instead of making you up...) accompanied by the most bad-ass eyeliner all over your cheek and up to your eyebrow 

\- uses highlighter all over your face and will then complain why his hands are glittering all over 

\- combs through your hair and then musses it up for the "wild look" but you just look like a drunk after 8 hours of partying

\- he'll tell you that you look beautiful and scarily enough, you're certain that he's serious   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎ 

\- doesn't want to let out his artistical abilities on your face, he enjoys a more natural look

\- will let out his artistical abilities on your hair 

\- will do very complicated and hurtful things to your hair and scalp but while he's braiding your hair, he'll tell you about how his mother used to show him how to braid his hair and "yes, later I'll show you pictures of me with braided hair as a kid" 

\- doesn't even take too long to finish

\- will look at the hairstyle critically before deciding it's fine and letting you see it

\- it's absolutely stunning and detailed and you want to cry because why didn't you know that your boyfriend could braid your hair like a Viking princess in twenty minutes?!   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- braids your hair into two simple braids, going on about how he'll braid his future daughters hair like that and "if she gets your genes, shit, baby, she'll be the prettiest girl on earth, right after you"

\- really likes the smell of nail polish 

\- will be confused why you'd have so many different nail polish colors and colors each nail with a different color

\- lets you paint his nails too but only one color ("No, only use golden, how weird would it look with different colors on each nail?", accompanied with a wink and a mischievous smirk) 

\- doesn't do your makeup because "my nails just got painted, I can't do anything for the next hours", clearly imitating you for which he gets a punch on the shoulder, which, ironically fucks up your own nails 


	18. Handling Your Nieces and Nephews

_**Handling Your Nieces and Nephews**_ 👼👨‍👧‍👦🎀  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- the kids all love him because he's always nice and he lets them use him as a climbing frame 

\- will sometimes quietly observe your nieces and nephews and their parents and daydream about having children with you, which he absolutely wants, you can read it in his face

\- can't say no to the kids and they know it, so they'll always ask him if he can give them some candy and "Bjorn, if you give her another chocolate bar, you'll get into trouble with my sister" 

\- he'll just do it in secret and compliment your sister so that she's a little less prone to being mad at him   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- never really liked children that much and doesn't really want to have children (yet?) 

\- will be a little uncomfortable around your nieces and nephews and panicky if there's no other adult around but they'll think his bracelets are interesting and just play with them 

\- if you help him out a little and show him easy ways to keep them busy, for example, some easy games and he'll think it's actually kind of fun to play with little kids who will laugh just about anything 

\- when your sister asks you to take care of the kids for a date night, he'll say yes and search for creative things to do with kids, like finger painting which he had wanted to do for a long time anyway   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- sometimes prefers to spend his time with children than with adults because "they just don't talk shit, you know? they're so simple"

\- has no problem at all getting along with children and entertaining them in the most ridiculous but adorable ways

\- doesn't mind running around and playing hide-and-seek with children; isn't ashamed for being the goofy one when all the other adults are sipping wine 

\- will get asked at some point to stop the kids from running around so much, they do have to be asleep soon to which he'll react with a big pout, a laugh and the happiness that he doesn't have a bedtime anymore   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- has always been a little uncertain of children and whether he wants some of his own 

\- doesn't really know what to do with the kids until your niece comes up to him and says "your girlfriend told me that you braided her hair, can you do that to my hair too?" 

\- will say yes without hesitation and all the children will observe it with wonder and all the adults will be charmed as well, and you'll just have to suppress the jealousy of a little kid for a while and marvel at the beautiful hairstyle your boyfriend created for her 

\- will also show the nephews how to braid hair in a simple way and all the kids looking up to him makes him feel really happy and definitely proud when they finally understand how braiding works 

\- figures out at the end of the night that yeah, he'd like to have children on his own, preferably with you, of course ;)   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- always looks forward to seeing your nieces and nephews and will bring them little treats 

\- totally aspires to be the favorite uncle 

\- always offers your siblings to take care of the kids and when the nephews and nieces overhear him they'll scream "yes, mommy, night with Ubbe! please, mommy, night with Ubbe!" 

\- when you're visiting your sister, he'll bring her kids to bed (their demand), tuck them in and then tell them a story that his mother used to tell him and one time you stood in the doorframe and caught him kissing the kids on their forehead after they fell asleep and you knew that you had to have babies with this man 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight there was the Great Conjunction of Jupiter and Saturn and they said it wouldn't be visible from where I live because of clouds and all that but it was visible and some guys with a telescope even let me look through it and I saw the moons of Jupiter and the rings of Saturn I'm so happy about it!


	19. Seeing You Talking to Another Guy

_**Seeing You Talking to Another Guy**_ 🙎‍♂️🔥🥊  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾ 

\- will probably never ever be able to be just fine with you talking to another guy 

\- you've had quite a few arguments because of his jealousy and once it's gotten really bad and he had to promise you that he'd never overreact again like he did that time 

\- when he sees you talking to someone else, he won't ask you who it is and why you're talking to him, but just shoot him some cold looks and force himself not to possessively hold you before the guy 

\- has once explained to you that he loves you so much and is so happy to have found you that he really hates the thought of you being with another guy and he can't really turn that feeling off ever but he'll try to not show it as obviously as he sometimes did

\- will still more often than not look for you at a party, just to kiss you deeply and show the other guys that you're already taken   
  
  
  
☀︎ **Sigurd** ☀︎

\- doesn't get jealous

\- thinks that when you're in a relationship with him and you two live together already, he doesn't really have any reason to worry and not trust you and that's true 

\- does however sometimes tell you that you don't have to be jealous (which you're not) of all his girl friends because he never felt any romantic feelings for any of them 

\- when it comes to the topic of jealousy, you're just a really healthy and balanced couple   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- isn't the most jealous person

\- if he sees that you're talking to some guy, he'll ask who that is and how you got to know each other but if you tell him that you're just friends, he'll immediately let it go and not probe 

\- only ever felt conflicted when you told him of your ex-boyfriend who hit you up and wanted to see you again; he really didn't like the guy and after you two had talked about it, and you made clear that you weren't going to meet the guy again, it was fine 

\- will kiss and just be physically close a lot in front of other people but not to show that you're his girlfriend but more because he just likes kissing and touching you   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- can be really jealous and possessive but it's pretty dependent on his own mood

\- when he's feeling good and confident, you could be in a room full of guys wanting to talk to you and he'd be fine with it, knowing that you're his and no one else has a chance 

\- when he's feeling bad and insecure one look from the cashier at the store can be too much and he'll throw a fit and question your whole relationship

\- sometimes he can be really hard to handle but he's told you about how he'd often felt disadvantaged and disregarded as a child and that makes his feelings and actions more comprehensible   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- has always been a little possessive but not necessarily jealous 

\- if he sees you talking to some guy he'll just come over, introduce himself and try to engage in the conversation; never in a disruptive or mean way, he genuinely wants to get to know the guy as well

\- some of your guy friends say that Ubbe has a very dominant and sometimes kind of intimidating radiation so they're always a little careful with touching you around them when he's there 

\- when you told him that, he felt terrible for a whole day because he doesn't want your friends to be scared of him when he doesn't even feel threatened - he just wants your friends to like him as well 


	20. Handling You When You're Crying Over Fictional Character

_**Handling You When You're Crying Over Fictional Character**_ 🎥💔💧  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- will be extremely worried when he finds you crying especially when you didn't seem to feel bad before 

\- asks what's wrong and when you tell him that you're crying because Steve Rogers went back for Peggy Carter and didn't stay with Bucky Barnes he cannot suppress rolling his eyes, he's heard way too much about the terrible Steve Rogers already in his life 

\- will ask you to take a walk, clean the house, cook something or literally do anything else but cry to distract you from the tragedy   
  
  
  
**☀︎** **Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- knows that when you're sobbing like that it's not really anything serious - "Who are we crying about today?" 

\- will listen to your list of arguments of why Steve and Bucky belong together and Steve would never ever go back to Peggy 

\- will only say, "yes, baby, you're right and I'm sorry that you're so sad because of Marvel. Let's get dinner now"   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- will listen to your rants about bad writing of characters and will either agree or not agree

\- if he doesn't agree he won't mind starting a whole argument about who's right and why 

\- if he does agree, he will also start a whole discussion about why it was bad character writing, etc.   
  
  
  
☁︎ Ivar ☁︎

\- will at first think it's a bit weird that you're crying over fictional characters

\- if you ask him, he will watch all the Captain America and Avengers movies with you to understand your feelings

\- will _understand_ your feelings at the end and literally cry with you over the failed relationship of Steve and Bucky 

  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- doesn't get at all how you can cry over fictional characters and won't listen when you say that he hasn't witnessed that eternal pining and the true love that exists between Steve and Bucky 

\- can get a little annoyed if you just schlump around for a day because you're sad for non-existent people 

\- will, however, get you your favorite chocolate bar to cheer you up in exchange for not having to watch all the movies and feel what you're feeling 


	21. Quarantining With You

_**Quarantining With You**_ 🏠😴📚  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- will be pretty sad for a while because he can't go to the gym anymore but he starts to practice yoga with you at home and that shit is harder than it seems

\- quarantine with him will be very relaxing and fun, you get to spend so much more time together than usual and it's really refreshing for your relationship

\- you'll cook together aka you're sitting on the kitchen counter, he's putting his arms around you and kisses you while the bacon is burning on the stove 

\- you'll also extend your roleplay fantasies, watch movies, read together, and plan a ton of vacations together 

\- yes, you do get lost in hotels that you could never afford at the most exotic places in the world a couple of times but it's a nice way to spend the time and a nice thought that maybe one day you will be able to go Manila and stay in one of its luxury hotels   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- decides to finally rearrange the whole apartment and gets you involved

\- you go to IKEA for one last time and basically buy everything you find nice, you'll worry about the available space and usefulness later

\- you live in a complete mess of an apartment for some weeks and you sleep on a mattress on the floor, but the painting and the decoring and yes, even the chaotic assembling of the IKEA furniture is so much fun 

\- you decide to learn a language together and after a week, you determine to only speak that language for a day which results in a day of "hola, tesoro" and "hola, rica" and then some awkward Spanglish and many gestures (and the discovery that you need to keep practicing first)   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- doesn't really mind quarantine time as he claims because "I've got you here with me, so I have all the entertainment and love I could need"

\- you two rewatch all nine seasons of The Office and then you also go through two seasons of The Vampire Diaries, one season of Scrubs, and all of New Girl

\- you also watch all Twilight movies and you have a huge argument whether the movies are absolute bullshit (your opinion) or actually cute and romantic (his opinion)

\- you both gain that quarantine weight but it's okay, he'll tell you every day that your body is perfect the way it is and he'll even offer to take up Zumba classes after the lockdown 

\- you also try to improve your cooking together because "No, Hvitserk, we will not order food every day to "support the local businesses"!"  
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- you decide to try out a new thing every week leading you to very much random things all around your apartment and a whole set of new skills 

\- you found out that he's way better at knitting than you are, but he's so good at braiding hair so it shouldn't really big a big surprise

\- on the other hand, you're better at making pottery ("Babe, that ashtray looks fantastic! You should make an online shop and sell them! I'm serious!") 

\- you even end up cosplaying - him as Flynn Rider and you as Rapunzel, and damn, you make a hot Disney princess couple 

\- you also start to write a children's book together, and you think that it could even really have a chance on the market!   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- "Let's make a baby," he says the first day of quarantine and guess what you'll spend your time with ;)

\- despite lots of unprotected sex, he tries to teach you how to cook but "God, you really don't know how much salt is too much, hm?" and instead, he'll just try out new dishes 

\- you start looking for a bigger place and the fact just starts hitting you that you'll really be a family soon and that you want a garden for your kids, and oh, now you've just realized that you want more than one kid

\- he will notice your kind of emotional breakdown and is completely here for you, he's feeling so so happy to have you and he's so excited for the future and everything it'll bring 

\- will make plans for the new place, and especially the garden, during quarantine and will become somewhat of a housebuilding expert 


	22. (Him) Proposing Something Kinky

_**(Him) Proposing Something Kinky**_ 🍆🔪💦  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- likes to try out new things and you've always known that he's into roleplay but you've never taken it further than some playing doctor and naughty nurse

\- one day you feel frisky and buy a hot schoolgirl uniform and surprise him with it

\- he ties you up with one of his ties and then goes down on you, spanking you for cheating on a test but he won't tell your parents if you let him fuck you hard

\- it's one of the best nights you've ever had with him and it leaves you both breathless

\- you'll really get into that roleplay, building whole stories for your characters and embracing them during sex

\- you two create a list of other roles you could try and it's a really long list from policeman and criminal to prostitute and pimp   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- one night he tells you that he's bisexual which you've always guessed but never asked him because you wanted to give him the time he needed to tell you himself 

\- you'll talk about it for a while and you end up asking if he's ever had sex with a man which he hasn't but that he's fingered himself occasionally 

\- he admits that he'd like to try pegging and you're down for it 

\- you both go to a sex store for the needed props and it makes the two of you really excited for the night which will be new and slow and curious but also full of sensations for you two and spectacular sex, as well

\- after he's come out to you, he feels way lighter and it expresses in his noises and expressions as well and you can see that he's really happy and so are you   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- him and you have had tons of wild sex, in the weirdest places

\- he isn't scared at all to tell you that he's interested in somethings or wants to try out something new because he knows that you won't judge him but also tell him if you don't want to try certain things

\- will one night speak to you as if you're a baby and when you yell "daddy" as a joke, he'll be delighted and tell you that he's had some DDLG fantasies

\- you'll let him tell you all about it and about all the scenarios he's made up in his head and when he's done, you tell him in a sultry voice that you want to realize all of these fantasies 

\- he'll annoy you a bit with talking about how he'd never guessed to be into being called daddy but how it's the best thing ever now

\- as payback for talking so much, you send him dirty texts like "hey, daddy, guess what I'm doing right now? :p" or you whisper it to him when you're in public which makes him go absolutely crazy   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- can't really assess how you'd react so he's scared of telling you about what he wants to try out

\- you literally catch him masturbating to porn where the girl dominates the boy and it's the worst for him; you're pretty sure he wants to die of shame but the first thing you tell him is that you think it's hot

\- he'll be like "really?" and think that you're just saying that to comfort him until you tell him that you're really willing to try it out

\- you'll try some stuff with some riding, maybe some verbal humiliation and some slapping which makes him feel absolutely good and you enjoy it too 

\- afterward, he'll tell you how he probably likes it because he always had to fight to show his dominance with all his brothers but he actually wants someplace where he can let himself fall and be controlled and you're more than ready to provide that for him   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- he would never ever want to hurt you in any way but BDSM and rough stuff him on so badly

\- one day in bed when it's dark and you're just chatting a bit, he'll ask if you ever watched BDSM porn and what you thought of it

\- you ask him if he'd like to try it and he'll just shrug shyly and nod a bit

\- "well, let's try it right now!" you'll say and he'll look at you with the widest eyes ever

\- will start off with only slapping you lightly, he's really scared of hurting you even though that's the point 

\- will establish a safeword, "Ivar will not be our safeword!", to make sure that if something doesn't feel right nobody gets hurt, he'll really make sure that you'll tell him when you don't feel good, that's most important to him

\- afterward, he'll say !oh god, what if I get you pregnant while choking you?! what would our children say?" - "our children will not know what way we were having sex when it happened, my god, Ubbe!" 


	23. Going Shopping Together

_**Going Shopping Together**_ 👗🛍💵  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- hates shopping in general but especially shopping for his clothes; it's just too many choices that he just hasn't got the nerve to make so he'll ask you to go with him, and dressing your boyfriend? hell yeah 

\- will insist that he doesn't need to try on the clothes you pick for him and just buy them, only to ascertain at home that they don't fit 

\- if you ask him if he wants to go shopping for clothes for you, he'll ask if you've already asked your girlfriends because he really wants to be the last choice when it comes to shopping

\- will tell you that you look nice in everything - which you do - and therefore be absolutely no help at all when shopping for clothes 

\- will only be into shopping when it's about sports equipment or technical things like a new phone; in that case, he will spend hours in one store, talking to the salesperson   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- prefers online shopping because he doesn't like the crowds at malls 

\- the number of things he ordered online got out of hand at one point so you had to limit the number of items to only 3 things per week which he seriously found very hard to do 

\- will order the most useless stuff he finds on the weirdest websites and then complain when the quality sucks and they break after the first use 

\- but then again, he will also buy random stuff that he thinks you'd like, for example, some cute bed sheets and pillowcases and he'll pay for it 

\- is the best person ever to go clothes-shopping with because he will tell you straight if something doesn't look good on you and what really compliments your eyes   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- loves grocery shopping more than normal shopping because he just loves food 

\- buys some completely random, new food from the store every week because he loves to try out new things

\- going grocery shopping with him can be hilarious and fun or just very embarrassing, because he will run around with the shopping cart, yell your name all over the tore when he's lost you, and try out crazy hats in the clothing department 

\- shops for his clothes on his own and will just look for colorful, cool shirts that he'll try on and if they fit, he'll buy them - no big deal 

\- if shopping for clothes with you, he'll pick out stuff he thinks is cool for you and show you, but to be honest, you always think his choices are hideous but because you don't want to make him sad you'll buy one shirt that you'll just wear on the weekends or so  
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- doesn't mind shopping; he kind of likes clothes and buying new stuff

\- loves to pick out clothes for you and his choices are always wonderfully chic and modern and then sometimes he himself dresses like a homeless...

\- is your biggest fan and will fangirl really hard for you when you try something on that you didn't even like that much but he apparently thinks of as something like the perfect wedding dress - his reactions just make you feel really good about yourself 

\- if he finds some nice dress or a pair of earrings that he thinks would really fit you, he'll buy them for you, no matter if you think they're too expensive, "baby, I don't care about the price, I just care about this dress on your perfect body"

\- can't really spend a whole day at a mall because that gets really tiring and a man has got his limits - he needs to recharge for the next trip   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- going grocery shopping overwhelms him immensely if he doesn't have a concrete shopping list that he can just work off, but more easily, he just sends you to buy the groceries while he promises to clean the house (does he always do that? next question) 

\- at a mall, you have absolutely no chance of not getting dragged into a baby store and hearing him coo over all the small clothes "and oh my god, look at these tiny shoes!"

\- after the baby store, he'll take you to an adult store and buy some hot stuff for the two of you 

\- does like to get food at the food court in the malls because he sees shopping trips as a whole daycation which includes lunch/dinner 

\- somehow he is really relaxed at malls and will make you feel that way too; he'll just stroll around while holding your hand and between the stores, he'll stop for something to drink or a little snack and never makes shopping trips feel harried or exhausting 


	24. Going to Bed/Sleep

_**Going to Bed/Sleep**_ 🌛🌌🛏  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- likes to try to go to bed at around the same time every day which mostly works except for when there's a party or something at night 

\- will eat very healthy all day and then before going to bed, he'll literally eat whole bars of chocolate or bags of chips while watching a 20-minute episode of some sitcom - you have clearly told him more than one time to not eat in the bed but that man just won't listen; probably can't hear over the crunching of chips in his mouth 

\- you both don't like to spoon when falling asleep; you prefer to have your space; each on their side of the bed

\- however, when you wake up you're always tightly entangled, sometimes in the weirdest ways but always touching   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- would like to live his life in bed; will go to bed almost immediately after dinner but he doesn't go to sleep, he'll read or be on his phone, he just loves beds 

\- insists that you always have to watch an episode of the TV show that you're watching together before going to bed to 1) get progress with the show and 2) cuddle 

\- will fall asleep before the episode ends in 6 out of 7 days and then you're there with 20 minutes of Gossip Girl and a drooling boyfriend in your arms 

\- likes to hold your hand and play with your fingers as if your hand was a soft toy when falling asleep   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- his day only really starts at night so sometimes he'll come to bed when you've been sleeping for hours already 

\- but on the rare occasions that you're in bed at the same time, he'll use it to kiss you everywhere and maybe start something sexy ;) 

\- when he goes to bed, he likes to pull you close to him and cuddle you to fall asleep 

\- talks in his sleep; once he even listed all the things he loved about you in his sleep and it was the cutest thing ever 

\- always insists that you snore and that he can't sleep because of that but you know for a fact that he's the one being loud while sleeping (and you asked your friends whom you've slept in a room with before, just to make sure)   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- depending on when you're having dinner and what you're doing at night, he goes to sleep whenever he's tired or whenever you go 

\- together, you have established a cute little nighttime routine in the bathroom where you both put on your skincare products and brush your teeth and all that intertwined with a lot of shenanigans like splash water all over each other and the bathroom in an epic water fight 

\- always wants to watch the news in the evening to at least know a little bit what's going on in the night; it's become a little ritual for you where you eat a healthy snack while informing yourselves 

\- will get real tender with you before going to bed, kissing you and caressing your face while telling you how much he loves you and how great you are 

\- likes to have his head on your chest to feel your heartbeat; he'll fall asleep in no time to that sound   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- will always complain about how tired he is during dinner but somehow still stay awake for a really long time after

\- doesn't like to watch TV before going to sleep; prefers reading or just talking to you

\- will talk to you for hours while cuddling in bed before actually even trying to sleep; he'll always find something to talk about and it's one of the nicest feelings in the world to have his fingers combing through your hair, hearing him talk about anything and slowly falling asleep

\- will fall asleep spooning you tightly, his hot breath in your neck but

\- you'll wake up as far away from each other as possible on the bed, one of you probably turned in a weird direction but none of you ever fell off the bed, so that's nice 


	25. Coming Home After a Long Day of Work

_**Coming Home After a Long Day of Work**_ 📊💪🛁  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- really likes his job and the people there, so he's often happy or at least feeling okay after work

\- he loves to keep you up with all his colleagues and even though he claims to hate gossip, he'll always tell you all the news about his coworkers and their complicated relationships 

\- is always down to do something like go to the movies or something else exciting but will also not mind to just hang out at home, drink a hot tea and watch a movie 

\- likes to work out in the evening, some hours after having come home, because he always has the energy to but after a workout he will finally be tired and you can just cuddle him and calm down for the day   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- will most likely be in a bad mood when he comes home because he hates working but he never lets it out on you, he'll just be quiet and reserved 

\- it's pretty easy to cheer him up though, usually even a kiss on the lips will have him shoot you a small smile 

\- after he's had some time not doing anything, you ask him what he wants for dinner and then either you two decide to cook something together and you decide to go out later to grab some fastfood; usually you'll walk to the restaurants to have a little fresh air and get to wind down a bit 

\- going on some trip or doing something a little time-consuming during the week isn't really for him, but he'll be happy to plan something for the weekend   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- will often come home being super tired and exhausted

\- you can't really do anything right after he's come home, he'll just grab a snack and flop down on the couch

\- he will, however, ask you to join him on the couch and he'll ask you to tell him something or to do literally anything; you'll read a book and stroke his head while he's munching on a toast and then slowly falls asleep

\- after the nap, he'll be energetic and awake and definitely wants to do something fun, and he'll always propose things to do and sometimes annoy you so much until you say yes to going ice skating or something similar   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- will whine about his work all the time even though it isn't that bad and he often talks about it with adoration 

\- will come home, hug you and whine loudly into your ear, "ughh, I don't wanna go to work anymore, baby, save me, pleeeease"

\- despite his whining, he's pretty much always in a good mood after work but not necessarily in the mood to do much for the rest of the day

\- gets really clingy as soon as he's a little tired, will pull you to the bedroom to take a nap together where he'll just cling to you like an octupus and not let you go even after an hour of just lying around - oftentimes your dinnertime will therefore shift for hours but you guess that's okay as long as he's holding you and you don't starve to death   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- first thing he does after he comes home is ask you how you are and how your day was

\- will then talk about his day, tell you as much as you want to know; he's never irritated by you after work and he never really needs time alone; he likes to recharge by being around you 

\- now and then he'll ask you if you want to take a bath with him which is so relaxing and nice; to just wind down in hot water, nice smells and your boyfriend's chest to your back 

\- is always already to have a long discussion about what to have for dinner; he will cook anything as long as the ingredients are available and he also doesn't mind if it's time-consuming; cooking also relaxes him 


	26. Saying "I Love You"

_**Saying "I Love You"**_ 💕💞💗  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- was pretty sure that he loved you after only two dates but still waited a little longer until he told you 

\- when he tells you that he loves you, he'll always get your full attention, often take your face in his hands and tell you right in the face because to him the words mean a lot 

\- always tells you once again before going to sleep, "so you can sleep assured, knowing that the hottest guy on earth loves you"   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- said "I love you" only after months of dating since he's always been somewhat insecure about himself and had to be really sure that you like him as much as he likes you

\- until he said it, you still knew that he loved you because of the way he looks at you 

\- will still not say it a lot, mostly at night, probably when he thinks that you're asleep and he'll whisper it into our ear, carrying so much emotion that it's hard for you to pretend that you're asleep and not say it back   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

\- told you "I love you" when he was drunk at a party - it was your third date, and on the next day when he was sober again, he only said, "I said what I said, I don't regret it"

\- will say it at least ten times a day which still never makes it feel as if it's just something he says a lot; you know that he's always sincere about it even when he says it between laughing his ass off because you dropped a box of eggs in the grocery store 

\- when you say it to him, he'll always reply with "I know" and a smirk but you know that he's really happy that you love him and he's just hiding his softness   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- waited for you to say "I love you" because he was scared you wouldn't feel the same way 

\- doesn't say it a lot every day but will often text you "I love you" randomly during the day, or he'll surprise you with flowers which you see as a love confession 

\- looks so happy and fulfilled when you tell him   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- said it for the first time very early in the relationship but you said it right back because you both were sure that you belonged together 

\- will say "I love you" a lot, always smiling at you as if you were the greatest thing that has ever happened to him

\- will one day tell you as usual, and you'll reply with, "and I'm pregnant"


	27. First Conversations

_**First Conversations**_ 🗣👀👅  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

"I'm sorry, can you-"

You tapped on the man's shoulder, he turned and you stared into a God's face. You forgot what you had wanted to say. 

"Can I...?" he said with a pleasant, deep voice.

You cleared your throat, looked up to the shelf with the spaghetti. 

"Can you please hand me a pack of spaghetti? I can't reach it." 

"I'll give you one if you do me a favor as well," he said while grinning down at you. 

You almost whispered, "anything" but then you only nodded your head. 

"You have to give me your phone number in exchange." 

You would have given him that even without the spaghetti.   
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

"Hi." 

You turned around and there was this blond, adorable guy staring at you. 

"Hello?" 

"I, um, I think that you're very pretty." 

"Um-" You didn't know what to say. You definitely were delighted. 

"My friends told me to say that," he confessed. 

You laughed. 

"So you think I'm pretty or your friends told you to tell me that?" 

"My friends told me to tell you that I think that you're pretty because I do think you're pretty. Ugh, sorry, that was probably so confusing." 

You laughed again. 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" you asked, loving the flustered look on his face. 

"I'm Sigurd." 

"Hey, Sigurd. Do you maybe want to go on a date some day?"   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎

He walked into you. 

"Oh, shit, I'm so so- Oh, no, you're hot."

You laughed awkwardly. 

"Wait, let me do this again." 

He turned around and then faced you again, smiling widely. 

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there. My name's Hvitserk, what about you?"   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

"God, the wedding dress is really hideous," he said. 

"I'm the one who chose it with the bride," you replied. 

He looked at you, in complete shock. 

"Oh God, I, um-"

"I'm just kidding. I think it's not the prettiest dress either. Would you have taken it back if it was me who chose it?" you asked. 

"I don't know... It really is an ugly dress but you really are pretty. I'm Ivar, by the way."   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

"I hate football games," you muttered under your breath.

"Why are you here then?" he asked from beside you. 

"I'm here with my friend. She has a huge crush on this one player." 

"Who's that guy?"

"His name's Bjorn." 

"That's my brother." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, basically, we could get the two of them to talk by just going off together?"

He grinned. "I'm sure of it."

"Let's go off then, brother of Bjorn." 

"My name's Ubbe." 

"Nice to meet you, Ubbe," you said, grinning as well and feeling something because you're pretty sure this man will stay in your life. 


	28. Extra: Ass or Titties?

Extra: Ass or Titties? 😎  
  
  
  
☾ **Bjorn** ☾

\- ass  
  
  
  
**☀︎ Sigurd** **☀︎**

\- literally does not care   
  
  
  
☂︎ **Hvitserk** ☂︎ 

\- ass & titties   
  
  
  
☁︎ **Ivar** ☁︎

\- titties   
  
  
  
❋ **Ubbe** ❋

\- your face <3 


End file.
